


a love song in gold

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know what to tell you this is just pure fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Sora wakes up from a dream feeling a little out of sorts. Early morning cuddles and kisses with Riku make everything better.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	a love song in gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaylahasissues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylahasissues/gifts).



> Just something short and sweet! For Kayla, who requested a short cuddly fic!

“Hey…”

Sora inhales deeply, unexpectedly, almost choking on the air suddenly rushing into his lungs.

“Sora… Sora, wake up.”

There’s a hand in his hair—it’s nice—and whatever part of him was clinging to the dream lets go. His breath leaves him in a slow sigh, his body softening, tension leaving his muscles in ripples.

“Riku…” His hands reach out blindly until they brush Riku’s shirt, his fingers curling into the cotton, and he shifts closer. With his eyes still shut, he tips his forehead against Riku’s collarbone, and Riku bends his head to complete their careful puzzle, their bodies knowing subconsciously all the ways to fit together—for comfort, for closeness, for happiness. 

Already, Sora can’t remember what he was dreaming about. It wasn’t a _nightmare_ ; he knows that much. If it had been, Riku would’ve been there to shield and protect him. It was just a dream, yet he feels uncomfortable in its wake anyway.

It’s still early; even with his eyes closed, Sora can see their shared room in the Mysterious Tower is still that pale gold before the dawn. Everything around them is still quiet and hazy with sleep. Sora can’t even hear the faint hum of the Tower’s magic this early in the morning.

“What were you dreaming about?” Riku asks, and Sora can hear the careful hesitance in his voice; Sora _knows_ Riku now, he reads the concern and the worry for what it is.

“Nothing bad,” he’s quick to reassure Riku. “Not a nightmare. I can’t even remember what it was about, just this _feeling_ of…I don’t know. Apprehension?”

“Hmm,” Riku replies, and his hand tightens in Sora’s hair. They always sleep on their sides, facing each other, so Sora can tangle their legs together and wrap his arms around Riku. Their closeness like this is comforting, and it has become familiar from the very first night they curled up together like this—when Sora couldn’t sleep after the Mark of Mastery and Riku had wordlessly opened his blankets for him.

“I’m okay now, though,” Sora adds.

“You were mumbling in your sleep,” Riku presses a kiss to Sora’s hair.

“Mmm.” Sora feels the lingering atmosphere of the dream leaving with every one of Riku’s words and touches. He slowly blinks open his eyes. “What was I saying?” 

Riku draws back and studies his face for a second, eyes roaming all over. Then he smiles, no _smirks_ a little, and Sora raises an eyebrow. “You were saying how much you love me.”

“I wasn’t,” Sora pouts. He can’t help it; it’s his default reaction to Riku smirking like that. Riku laughs, as if he expected precisely this response. He probably did.

“You mean you _don’t_ love me?” Riku’s smile widens, and his hand strokes down the back of Sora’s head so his fingers brush over the nape of his neck.

Sora blushes and wraps his arms fully around Riku’s chest so he can bury himself closer to Riku’s warmth and hide his pink cheeks and his pouty lips in Riku’s shirt. 

“Of course I love you, you crab face.” 

“Crab face, huh.”

“Shut up,” Sora retorts eloquently. But it’s okay. All of this is safe and familiar. The touches, the teasing, the way their bodies always just gravitate towards each other. Sora clings to the back of Riku’s shirt and just breathes.

Riku’s voice is soft and impossibly fond. “Can’t tell you I love you too if you want me to shut up.”

Sora knows what Riku’s doing. He’s teasing to try and draw Sora out of his dream headspace, but only after checking to make sure Sora was mostly okay. It’s working, and Sora is once again overwhelmed by how much Riku loves him, and how much he loves _Riku_ in return. Every time he thinks he can’t love Riku any more, Riku will say or do something and Sora is forced to reconsider that statement. It should be impossible to hold so much love in his body, and yet it’s _not_.

Thoughts of any dream now forgotten, Sora sighs a little dramatically, playing along. “Fine. Tell me you love me.”

Riku doesn’t reply straight away; he positions his arms so he can draw Sora closer still, rolling onto his back so gravity brings Sora as close to Riku’s heart as physically possible. When they’ve settled into their new position, Sora sighs again, but this time it’s full of contentment and relief. He can feel the rhythm of Riku’s heart, a little fast, but steady and strong.

“I love you so much, Sora.”

Ever since Sora confessed, in this same bed six months ago, after they had gotten back from Shibuya _together_ , Riku has learned to say these words more and more often. And every time, they make Sora’s heart flutter and his skin tingle. And when Riku can’t say the words, he _shows_ Sora, because he’s learned to brush his fingers down Sora’s cheek whenever Sora is frowning, or to cup the side of his face when he’s sad, or to kiss him when Sora wants him _closer_.

“I love you _more_ ,” Sora says, and he can’t stop himself from squirming a little. The soft cotton of their shirts rubbing together feels nice and familiar, and Riku’s hands slip under his shirt to settle on the curve in his waist, above his hip bones. Riku touching him is always so _nice_ , Sora can’t get over the warm feeling that spreads all throughout his chest whenever they cuddle close like this.

“Not possible,” Riku says.

And well. Sora can’t really argue with that. Over the past six months, Riku has told him, first in shy, halting sentences, and gradually with more and more confidence, the things he’d done to get Sora back from Shibuya. And then once he’d started talking and found his voice, Sora had listened in wonder and love— _so_ much love—when Riku told him about all the things he’d done for Sora in the past, too. It was like a dam had opened, and Riku couldn’t _stop_ , and he told Sora about the pod and how lonely and desperate yet _determined_ he’d been. About watching Sora from afar and the hurt and the _longing_ he’d felt then. The dive into Sora’s dreams to wake him up, how happy he’d been to be by Sora’s side afterwards, to talk and tease and _touch_. How he hadn’t felt any hesitance in walking up to that Demon Tide to defend Sora with his last breaths because, “I was made to love and protect you, Sora.”

Even just thinking of the memory of Riku’s words now brings tears to Sora’s eyes, and he shifts a little so he can press a kiss to the curve of Riku’s neck.

“Don’t cry, Sora…”

Riku must feel the wetness of Sora’s tears on his neck, so Sora pulls back to show him he’s smiling too, through his tears. And then they’re just looking at each other, and it’s like time seems to stop, like in one of those romantic drama series that Lea likes to watch whenever he thinks there’s no one else around.

And well, if this is a sappy romantic drama series, Sora can say sappy things like, “Only ‘cause you love me.”

He watches as Riku’s face goes even softer, and his eyes go shiny and golden in the early morning light. And then he surges up to kiss Sora. 

Sora kisses back with everything he has, hands tangling in Riku’s hair, tilting his head to press _closer_ , and letting his lips move against Riku’s to say all the things he has trouble putting into words. _I love you_ is easy, Sora says it all the time, but it expresses not even a tenth of all the things he feels for Riku. 

_Thank you for always being there for me, thank you for taking my heart and treating it so gently and carefully. Thank you for always loving me, even when I pout and whine. Thank you for always letting myself be me. Thank you for protecting me._

Sora deepens the kiss, their tongues brushing, and he lets himself cling to Riku, allows himself to be engulfed in Riku’s embrace and Riku’s slightly earthy smell—like the clearing behind the Tower where they sometimes stargaze. Riku makes a little _nhg_ noise in his throat, and it vibrates through Sora and makes the warmth in his chest intensify.

Eventually, the kiss slows down again, just a few wet brushes of lips sliding together, and Sora bites Riku’s bottom lip gently before he pulls away. Riku’s cheeks are flushed, and his lips look red and puffy. Sora grins.

“You wanna get up?” Riku asks, and his voice sounds deeper, heavier, more emotional.

Sora debates for a second if he needs more kisses and cuddles (he kind of does), but then he decides that both of them waking up so early is an excellent opportunity for a trip.

“Yeah, I wanna get up, ” Sora replies. “Let’s take the gummiship and go somewhere today. Just the two of us.”

“Like a date?” Riku’s eyes sparkle.

Sora blushes and nods once.

“Okay,” Riku says, sitting up so Sora ends up in Riku’s lap. Their height difference is perfect like this, and it makes Sora lean in to kiss him once more, cupping the back of Riku’s head to hold him in place as he licks into Riku’s mouth.

“I’ll even let you decide where we go!” he exclaims happily when he pulls away again.

“How generous of you,” Riku says with a smile.

“Perks of being my boyfriend,” Sora quips.

He drapes himself all over Riku for another few moments. Getting up can wait. The gummiship will be there when they’re ready. Right now, it’s cuddling hours for just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :D


End file.
